


Broken Stars

by DanicaBarnes



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Astral Projection, Beating, Class Differences, Dark Past, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, Hypothermia, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Paralysis, Period-Typical Racism, Phillp is attacked, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaBarnes/pseuds/DanicaBarnes
Summary: That first time Phillip saw Anne on the trapeze he had never felt love like that before.  When Anne saw the blue eyes staring at her she had never felt warmth like that inside her by another persons gaze.  She was so used to seeing disdain and hate.  Could the stars really  be re-written.Anne and Phillip have no idea what they are letting themselves in for and it may not just be their hearts getting hurt.





	1. At first glance

What the hell was I thinking? Phillip thought as he tried to keep up with Barnum who was bounding along the street like a fox chasing a rabbit. 

One minute I'm having a quite drink on my own trying to forget the mundane comments of how great my play was; or it wasn't as good as your first one. The next I'm sitting in a bar being offered copious amounts of scotch by a tall man with the excitement of a small child who has just been given a lifetime supply of candy! Now just under twenty four hours have passed and I'm signing my life away on a circus!!! I really do need to cut back on the drinking and maybe get out of town like my uncle suggested. 

He stopped and paused for a moment as he spotted Barnum walk up to the main entrance of the museum talking to an older man who looked over at Phillip and then at the watch in his pocket. 

That must be O'Malley he thought. And he immediatly realised O'Malley was looking in his direction as he checked his pockets to remind himself of what he had with him so he wouldn't feel a little lighter on the way back out.

'Erm Mr O'Malley I presume?' said Phillip extending a handshake but quickly withdrawing when O'Malley kept his hands in his pockets.

'O'Malley' interrupted Barnum noticing a slight tension in the air. 'Would you be so kind to look out our bookings and the plans I have for the upcoming shows. I want to talk to Mr Carlyle'

'Phillip, just call me Phillip'. he smiled.

'Ok, I want to run them by Phillip so we can see where we can take this show next.' 

O'Malley nodded and walked away without saying anything more.

'What's his game?' asked Phillip. 

'O'Malley? He's fine. He's just not a fan of people he's not met before. The longer you stick around he'll get to know you better.'

'Given his past record from what you hear in bars, should I not be the one wary of him he's the pickpocket?'

'Slight of hand act Phillip. slight of hand!' Barnum laughed as he grasped his shoulder and led him into the museum.

There was a matinee performance ongoing and the place was a cacophony of music, awe, laughter and the hustle and bustle of acts moving on and off the stage.

As Phillip was led up some stairs to Barnum's office the show fell silent. Just then he looked out over the top row of seats to see why. And for a split second his eyes met anothers gaze. There in front of him was an angel. Her cheeks flushed and her hair dazzling in the lights as her body reached towards him on the trapeze.  
Phillip held his breath he felt something inside of him he had never felt before. His heart was racing and then he felt a hand on his shoulder then the applause of the crowd roared as the angel disappeared out of his sight.

'Who was that?' Phillip asked as he closed the door behind him and sat down to look over Barnums plans.

'That was Anne one half of our trapeze act. I'll introduce you to her and the rest of the cast later.'

Phillip looked at the plans that Barmum who now insisted on calling him Phin for expanding his museum and theatrics. the time flew by but in his head he couldn't wait for the matinee to be over and the audience to leave so he could be properly introduced to the woman called Anne.


	2. Everyone's got an act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip tells Anne that he doesn't have an act. Maybe he's played this character so long that he's accepted it's who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking a darker turn into the world of Phillip Carlyle, not everyone from privilege is privileged.

Phillip staggered into his room and closed the door behind him. He rested his head against the door for a second then locked it. His face bloodied his body ached. He was still slightly intoxicated from his meeting with Phin earlier so it made his nightmare slightly more bearable.

He slumped onto his bed discarding his jacket and tie and kicked off his shoes. His body too weak to do anymore he closed his eyes and reflected on what had just taken place.

*****

He had lost track of time and when he got back to his parents house his mother and father were waiting for him. His dad had never approved of his drinking, nor of his writing however his mother liked his plays and the poems he wrote as she had never really got over the loss of her first born at the age of 5 so Phillips stories comforted her in some small way.

'So what do you call this?' Mr Carlyle sneered at Phillip.

'A man coming in from having another successful play review and a business meeting? I'm an adult and I'm sure I am allowed to stay out and do as I please? Phillip replied, he swayed slightly and smiled as he remembered the first time he had caught a glimpse of Anne on the trapeze.

'You were supposed to attend the after dinner party at Mr Jacobs house'. I wasn't for it but your mother had put in a good word for you and you were going to read some of the poetry that you had written for her. Once again you have brought us shame and we had to make excuses for you. Thankfully Polly did a piano recital instead.'

'Orson, It's ok. Everyone was in raptures over Polly's recital so the night was still a success.' replied Mrs Carlyle

'Margaret I think you should retire for the night, Phillip and I need to discuss this further and I will ensure that he gives you an apology and sees the error of his ways.' Mr Carlyle said coldly.

'Mother I...'

WHHACKKK!!

Before Phillip could finish his sentence he felt a pain searing across his chest, bringing him to his knees. He gasped as the shock of it caught his breath.

He smirked slightly, before raising his head to look at his father.

'If only the Jacobs could see this performance. Orson Carlyle the man who hides behind a cane! I'm a grown man and yet you hide behind a cane to still rule this....'

He never finished his sentence before felt the back of his dads hand strike him across the face then a kick to his side caused him to collapse on the floor. He never got a chance to recover before he felt the breathe of his dad on his face as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. Then another searing pain as he felt the cane strike him once more.

'Phillip, you have been a disgrace to me and this family, it should have been you that died, not your sister. Trust me the only reason you're still alive is because your mother needs something to hold onto. Goodness knows why. What kind of man writes plays for a living? It's not normal. I spent time on you and enrolled you in that engineering course and yet you still have your head full of nonsense and don't work for a living like real men.'

'I am a real man', Phillip said, trying not to show any tears.

'Real men don't drink the night away with men like P.T. Barnum. Oh word gets around you know with a man like him, the pretender when you are spotted with him. You were seen talking to him tonight. Damn man's a fool.' responded Mr Carlyle.

Letting Phillip go, Mr Carlyle stood up and took his cane.

'I need to go for a walk' sighed Mr Carlyle. 'Now go and apologise to your mother now or you will wish you had never been born, I won't stand for her being upset like this. And go clean yourself up first you're a disgrace; reeking of liquor, no doubt Barnum helped you pour more of your inheritance down your throat and his'.

Phillip did go to his mothers room but her door was closed. 

Knock

'Orson is that you?'

'No, it's Phillip mother.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise.' he said quietly.

A few moments passed and when he got no reply he assumed his mother has gone to sleep so he started to walk away.

'Are you ok Phillip? Your Father does have the best intentions for you, really he does if you just let him.'

His chest heavy Phillip paused before responding.

'I'm ok mother, goodnight and have a safe trip.'

 

*****

He opened his eyes and gingerly turned over pulling a sheet over him, his ribs hurting and soon he was asleep.

*****

When the matinee show had finished and the last of the audience had finally left Phin, as he had told Phillip to call him seeing as they were going to be working together.; introduced Phillip' to some of the gang who had stayed behind and not went to prepare for the evening show.

'Please to meet you Miss Lutz' Philip said warmly.

Lettie blushed at the sight of the handsome blue eyed man.

'And may I commend you on your wonderful singing voice' said Phillip smiling.

'Lettie are you blushing?' Phin laughed.

'No Mr Barnum she giggled shrinking behind her fan to spare any more blushes.

'Whoops!' Lettie said surprised as she was bustled from the side

'Excuse me, sorry...'. Charles said a grumpy expression on his face.

'And this Phillip is Charles, or as people now know him Tom Thumb' Phin said folding his arms in a puzzled expression as Charles continued to walk past the group.

'Charles don't you want to meet Phillip my new assistant?'

'Do you like horses Phillip?' Charles shouted back.

'Horses? I don't mind them they can be quite friendly why?' Phillip quizzed.

'Good, coz you can try and talk some sense into that giddy son of a mare horse of mine. I swear that goddamn thing is trying to kick me in the head everynight.' And with that Charles disappeared.

Everyone laughed..

*****

Later in the evening Phillip had half heartedly listened to the plans that Phin had been telling him about. Audience numbers had been getting better despite the critics initial reviews and the protestors, well they were kept at bay but still hung about outside.

'People just want to be amazed and see things they've never seen before' Phin said excitement in his eyes.

'I have to admit' Phillip yawned, tiredness catching up with. 'You certainly have brought life back to this old place.'

'Tell me do they still have those old giraffes and that bear? Phillip continued, I remember seeing them when I visited as a child.' It was one of his happier memories. 

'Yep they are still there somewhere, I did have them in the museum when we first opened but it was the girls who encouraged me to ditch them instead for live acts'. Phin replied.

'Smart girls.' Phillip concluded but his eyes and thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.

'Everything all right. Phillip?'

'Yes, just lost in my thoughts for a moment, just reminiscing'. Phillip mused.

'Well cherish that thought that you were able to have seen things some kids never get to see.' Phin replied standing up.

'Yes, lucky.' Phillip replied quietly.

'Anyway I can see some of the guys just outside so I'll introduce you to them then we will pop downstairs and see if we can meet hopefully the rest of the cast before they head to the bar'. Phin smiled opening the door.

'Ah, Phillip here is the other half of our trapeze act. W.D Wheeler.'

Phillip introduced himself to W.D but was met with little more than a handshake and a scowl as he looked at Phillip then at Anne who had just started to head downstairs.

'And this is Anne Wheeler, Phillip meet Anne' said Phin

'And what is your act Mr Carlyle?' Anne asked noticing the hip flask in his corner pocket.

'Act?, Oh I don't have an Act', now it was Phillips time to blush slightly.

'Oh everyone's got an act Mr Carlyle.' Anne replied, before continuing downstairs.

*****

Awoken by the thunder and the flash of lightning; the rain lashing against the window. His body still aching Phillip carefully got up and walked over to the washbasin. Splashing some cold water on his face, he started to wash the blood off his face. He pulled off his shirt and inspected the bruising now appearing across his chest. At least this time it was only bruising and not adding to the scars he already had. He sipped some water then eased himself more gingerly back into bed his whole body screaming for some liquor to take the pain away. He was too tired and weak to even contemplate going reaching under his bed for the bottles he kept hidden. Thankfully his parents were going on vacation for two weeks and Phin was meeting him again in a few days to allow Phillip to settle any unfinished business he had before joining the company; so it gave him a few days to recover. Just as he always had to.

'Everyone's got an act' ran through his mind and his cheeks felt damp as tears started to fall. Maybe he did have an act but if people really saw the man who was savvy, a little cocky and who could write sell out plays, reduced to this wreck of a man then he would rather keep this act up and not let Phin, Anne or anyone see the real Phillip and his other side.


	3. More than meets the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W.D knows there is more to Anne's sudden sense of belonging.. And he knew it wasn't joining Barnum's show.

W.D jumped when he heard the crack.. He took some sharp breaths and looked for something to use as a weapon. Who was there in the room with him and he needed to protect Anne. There was another loud rumble of thunder and the rain hitting the window pane then W.D flopped back onto his cot for a moment little giggle left his mouth.

'W.D you're not hiding in trains anymore or sleeping rough', he told himself , damn he needed to try and relax more. For now he had a home or the nearest he had to a home for now, and a paid job. Apart from the protestors that appeared outside at performances there was no need to be overly wary of anyone coming onto him and moving him on. Or worse.

He looks over to where Anne is sleeping to see if she has been awoken by the storm but notices that cot is empty. He grabs his cover wrapping it round himself then takes the one from Anne's cot.

*****

After checking in on Lettie and the rest of the cast who were all sleeping; Tom being the exception who was still singing something to himself but too intoxicated for W.D to comprehend what he was singing, sat by himself in a corner after one beer too many. W.D made his way to the stage, Anne could be there she was maybe working on another trick. Anne was a perfectionist and loved being in the air, it was as close as she could get to flying and she could spend hours sitting and planning changes here and their to her routines. Anne and W.D had spent many summer nights when they were young, playing in the trees, climbing and jumping and swinging on ropes and in the winter in the barn. They would practice jumps when things got bad. When.... He stopped himself thinking for a moment and decided to focus on finding Anne. He took in a deep breath and composed his thoughts, when he saw the flash of lightning through the glass windows in the top stalls he realised where she would probably be. 

*****

'When the rain falls down, and it's falling down, down, down by the Mississippi' There's a boat down there, gonna sail it there, way down, down.... Anne rested her head against the window and stopped singing, aware that someone had came into the props room. 'Reckoned you would be here, if it wasn't going over some new tricks down on the stage' W.D said wrapping the cover over Anne's shoulders where she remained sitting on the window ledge watching the light show in the sky. 'You always did like storms, even when you were a child,' he shivered at the thought of it as the room lit up again and pulled his cover closer round his shoulders. 'The way that thunder rumbles like that, always gives me shivers.' 'I just love the way the lightning dances around the sky, you never know where it's going to reach out to next. It's just so free like dandelions floating in the wind. It just reminds me of us flying high and free on the trapeze'. Anne replied as she remained focused on the sky her fingers tracing the raindrops that trickled down the pane of glass. 'I can't say I feel the same way Anne,' W.D replied resting is hands gently on her shoulders, ' It just reminds me of those dark winters Anne and that time....' his voice started to falter. Raising her hand up to rest over W.D's to comfort him Anne fought back her own tears. 'W.D I'm not going there, not tonight.' She shook her head. 'The last couple of weeks I.... We.... Have never been more alive, more free, like maybe?. Maybe we have a place, to settle? Even if it's not long term but for now it could be.' 'Settle? I'm not sure Anne. I mean, we've been getting more money since signing up with Barnum. Barnum has added more acts too and got that new man in to produce and be his assistant. What if we're not needed and people can't take to us Anne?. You know what it was like in the cotton fields, one minute we saw people workin side by side, the next people being blamed for things they didn't do, we can't sit in the same sides of trains and all that. Anne it could happen again, you've already seen the protestors who stand outside after the shows?' W.D protested. 'Look what happened to Billy Anne!' W.D cried 'Ssssshh' whispered Anne her hand squeezed W.D's to comfort him. Anne stood up and turned round to face W.D she rested a finger on his lips then took his head kissing him on the forehead. W.D then rested his head on Anne's shoulder and she comforted him as he let his tears fall. 

*****

Twenty minutes passed and they watched the storm pass together and heavy rain continued to fall. Anne reassured W.D that she believed they were safe, they had friends that they could trust and who had overcame prejudice and had been accepted into Barnum's world. To Anne it felt like somewhere were they could belong their new friends were in someway like the family they never had.

'And what about that new man, Carlyle that Barnum has brought in. What will he be Anne?' W.D asked. He had noticed that she had reacted differently to him when she met him, there was something there and he had seen it before when their mother first met the man who would one day become their stepfather.

'What about him, I suppose we will get to know him sooner or later seeing as he's working for Barnum too.' Anne replied.

'He'll have an act Anne, he's of a class we can never be part of, don't go getting any ideas. He will look at us the way his class do.' W.D said huffily.

'Ideas? What ideas? He's working for Barnum our paths will have to cross at some point, unless he decides he doesn't want our kind but as I said for now I am enjoying this moment and being part of something.'

'I saw the way he looked at you Anne, don't let his charm get to you Anne his kind normally cross the street to avoid us' W.D warned.

'Well if he does have an act, then I'm sure we will see it eventually.' Anne replied reminding herself how she had been captivated by his warm charm and blue eyes yet there seemed to be something behind them she couldn't quite grasp and she had also noticed his hip flask. 'I'm sure we will but for now, let's get to bed it's getting kinda cold up here.' 

'Yeah, Tom should be asleep by now so we might actually get some sleep tonight' W.D laughed as he took Anne's hand and escorted her out of the room.


	4. I got plans

'And that girls, is the story of how Gilligan Swash escaped the marauders and took over the Captain's ship and sailed off for a life on the high seas'. Phin said to the girls as they finished their breakfast well actually his breakfast as Helen; sitting on his knee grabbed the last slice of toast from his plate.

'Oh no what do we have here?' gasped Phin. 

'What is it Daddy? Caroline asked concern in her voice.

'There is a thief on board this ship, and someone has taken my toast! That can only mean one thing!' Phin said as he lifted Helen off his knee and rose to his feet.

The girls froze in silence.

'Someone has to walk the plank!' Phin shouted as he outstretched his arms to try and grab the girls. 

RRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!, RRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

'Girls go and grab your books from the shelf, that’s Mrs Gerber here for your lessons.’ Charity said coming from the kitchen and drying her hands on her apron.

‘Aww mom, do we have to? Dad was just about to make us walk the plank!’ The girls exclaimed.

‘He was, was he?’ Charity replied resting her hands on her hips; looking over at Phin who was now sitting meekly behind his newspaper. ¬¬

‘Well it looks like the Good Ship Hallett has come in and rescued you gals just in time, now quick go and see Mrs Gerber before she gives you extra work to do and that is a fate worse than the plank!’ Charity laughed shooing the girls out of the room.

‘Someone looks like the cat that got the cream this morning, considering you were not home till very late,’ Charity said quizzically as she picked up some of the breakfast plates.

Phin peered round the side of his paper. ‘It was because I was showing my new junior partner the circus and all the acts. Then we were looking over some plans I have; and we had a few drinks with some of the cast at in the bar afterwards.’

‘You have a partner? Phin you keep jumping from one scheme to another, this person is going to have to be pretty smart to keep up with you! Charity said taking a seat before continuing. ‘You’ve had various jobs, why even this business is kept afloat for now based on capitol floating at the bottom of the South China Seas’.

‘Phin when I chose this life with you I knew it would be a tightrope; never knowing where we would end up, no day ever being the same, but’ she said with a smile,’ I never thought I would end up married to a Showman.’

‘So, who is this new partner then?’ Charity asked curiously.

‘Carlyle.’ Phin responded quietly remaining behind his paper.  
‘Carlyle as in Mr Carlyle, the renowned engineer, as in CARLYLE?’ Charity gasped reaching out and pushing down Phin’s newspaper.

‘Yes, and No.’ Phin replied looking up briefly before shaking his newspaper back into place.

‘Yes, and no?’ Charity continued, taking his paper out of his hands.

‘I was reading that!’ Phin proclaimed.

‘The obituaries?’ Charity responded, ‘going into the undertaking business next?’ 

‘Well….’Phin started to reply before being cut off.

‘Phin, I’ve known you long enough to know when you are trying to wriggle out of something, c’mon spill. You can’t just tell me you’re working with Carlyle then go back to reading your newspaper. Besides the only part of the papers that interests you is the bits with your name in it.’ Charity said sitting down, resting her chin on her hands.

‘Well. When we saw him a couple of weeks ago at the ballet, being a playwright, and successful enough to pull people in and. And this is a big and; he also put on a successful play in England!’ Phin responded excitedly. 

‘No!’ Charity gasped her jaw dropping. ‘Phillip, you were talking about Phillip Carlyle? Phin you have never been to see a play in your life, what could Phillip Carlyle give you?’

‘Well two nights ago, the show was fully booked, and O’Malley was happy to keep an eye on things. I took some time to go and see Carlyle’s latest play. Charity, I don’t know why the people go to see his plays, there was sadness, drama, actors portraying pain and misery; it was like real life but at the end everyone clapped and gave a standing ovation. It was a sell out! I know we are getting people in Charity but if I could promote my show to more high-class people…’

‘You mean people like my father, and like the Carlyle’s?’ Charity interrupted with a stern look.

‘Think of the people, the wealth that we could attract and the acts we would get in! the places we could go’ Phin’s voice trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts.

‘You recall I said he is a bit of a scandal amongst the those in high society? He has been seen drinking in bars rather than attending his plays, always holding onto his hip flask. A bit rebellious. He never went into his father’s business, well his father enrolled him in at university to become an engineer just like him but Phillip; in fact, the whole family was never the same after his sister died when he was a child’ Charity said in hushed tones.

Phin had noticed at the ballet, two people. An older gentleman and woman talking to a small group. It was then that Charity had first mentioned Phillip. He was drinking champagne, and seemed somewhat ill at ease, almost stifled at the conversation group was having. Phin assumed that had been Mrs Carlyle he then noticed Phillip quickly taking another glass of champagne, downing it in one go before grasping another before the tray was taken away.

‘Phin!’ Charity shouted noticing he had got lost in his thoughts again. ‘Have you even actually been to a play before, what could Phillip Carlyle give you?’

‘Well I kinda felt sorry for him, after the ballet; if that guy could live a little, laugh a little, you know? And it’s all very well me getting people in to watch the show but think of where someone of Carlyle’s calibre and stature could take us.? Act’s that people like the Winthrop’s and the Carlyle’s would come to see something bigger, better! Carlyle also had A million dreams just like I promised you Charity.’ Phin had recognised the look on Phillips face at the ballet as it was the same look Phin had for those in high society. He had detested the higher ground that Mr Hallett took with him being just a tailor’s son when Phin had gone to the Hallett’s for Anne.

‘Phin, you have a good thing already, a job, success a wonderful home and family’ Charity concluded as she rose from her chair and took away the remaining cutlery on the table.

‘But if we could have the world Charity? Phin’s eyes followed Charity enter the kitchen.

‘But are you ready for the world Phin and when is Phillip starting? Anne shouted as there was the sound of running water and rattling of pans from the kitchen.

‘Thursday. I’ve given him several days to sort out things with the company who is running his current play and his publishers, in fact to keep him up to speed with the show I’ve sent O’Malley round to his house this morning to hand in a few ideas I have for some promotional ideas’ Phin replied checking his watch.

‘You sent O’Malley? To the Carlyle’s?’ Charity exclaimed popping her head round the door.

‘It’s fine, he’s been warned,’ Phin smiled. ‘Strictly business.’

‘Well I would check those pockets of his when he gets back.’ Charity chuckled as she went back to  
the kitchen. ‘Never thought I would be saying that, Barnum and Carlyle.’

 

When Phillip started to stir he thought he had heard what he could only describe as someone eating an apple. It must have been his imagination or a weird dream he was waking up from as the only noise he had heard earlier in the morning was the noise of the carriage as his mother and father had left for their trip.

He opened his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings, closed them then slowly turned over onto his side wincing as he felt the burning pains of the beating he had taken the night before.

‘Looks like you’ve been getting yourself into a little bit of trouble’ O’Malley said gesturing his half-eaten apple towards Phillip and casting an eye over at the discarded bloodied shirt.

Aware of being shirtless and exposed Phillip pulled up his bedsheets…. ‘How? forget that. What are you doing here?’ He scratched his head somewhat confused at seeing O’Malley in his room 

‘Barnum. ‘O’Malley said taking another bite of his apple.

‘It was a simple accident, I caught my face on a carriage door when I was escorting a lady from the theatre to her transport. Wind caught it as I undid the latch.’ Phillip replied hastily when he saw O’Malley still looking at his cut face.

‘Carriage door you say?’ Nodded O’Malley. When he had first come in, the maid had allowed him in once he had charmed her with show tickets; front row seats and said he was here on business to meet Phillip and that he had been expected. When he had entered Phillips room Phillip had been lying on his side but as he turned over having a what appeared to be a nightmare O’Malley had caught sight of his torso. The toned flesh was red and enflamed with bruising appearing. O’Malley’s eyes followed the bruising and he could see it looked a mark like something a cane would leave. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were a few broken ribs too.

After a brief discussion about Phin wanting Phillip to look over the poster ideas and see what ideas Phillip could write and where they could be advertised O’Malley made his goodbyes and was about to leave, he noticed a nice pocket watch, one of two on the dresser beside the door.

‘I’d rather you didn’t tell Barnum about any of this, Phillip said when he noticed O’Malley looking at the watches. ‘You can take one.’ He felt bad knowing he was pleading for O’Malley’s silence.

‘Any of what? Just dropping off the posters like the boss asked. Besides if I was given the watch it would ruin my reputation as sleight of hand O’Malley, he winked as he left the room and started to close the door. ‘Besides there’s no fun in that.’ 

When Phillip heard the main door close, he slowly gets out of bed and wraps the bed sheet around him and walks over to the window to see O’Malley walking down the drive. Just as O’Malley was about to exit the drive he turns to give his final goodbye before taking something and looking at it in the sun. 

‘Why you sly dog’, Phillip laughed looking round at the dresser. O’Malley really was the master of sleight of hand.


End file.
